Nu-13
|Nyū-Sātīn}} is a Murakumo Unit said to be the |Izanami no Tsurugi|Sword of Hades}}. She is a playable character in the BlazBlue series. Appearance Nu-13’s design is wholly based on the Mecha Musume concept, a design motif that includes 'humanizing' machines or inanimate objects. In the case of Nu, hers is based on swords. When not in battle, she appears as a young girl with sunken red eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade. She wears a bright jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. She wears a magic power regulator eyepatch on her right eye and she is barefoot having blue nail polish on both fingers and toes. In BlazBlue: Phase Shift 4, her said right eye is revealed to be with black sclera, and when shown, emanates blue vein marks that slowly take over her right side. When assuming battle position, she dons futuristic sword-themed armour that features a set of eight disembodied blades that float behind her in a wing-like formation. She now dons a visor with a singular eye and horns at the end. In BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, Noel Vermillion once saw a “younger” version of Nu. She wore a blue dress and had much longer, silver hair, resembling Noel physically. This version is also seen when Nu is affected by Amane’s Astral Heat, but she has her eyepatch in this occasion.Source When she shuffles Noel’s childhood memories, she wears a white patient uniform and her white hair is loose. In the end of BlazBlue: Centralfiction, Nu wears an off-white dress, she no longer wears an eyepatch but has bandages on her right eye instead. Personality Nu is shown to have a split personality; one that is an emotionless girl that follows orders without question and the other as a yandere who is in love with Ragna the Bloodedge. Being a Prime Field, Nu’s emotions were sealed away, becoming little more than an emotionless machine who kills anyone that obstructs her programming or whomever she determines to be hostile. She was originally programmed to terminate anyone she deems hostile that came near the Gate. When conversing with anyone that isn’t or doesn’t mention Ragna, she speaks like a machine or in an emotionless tone and is only interested in her orders. When around, hearing about or thinking about Ragna on the other hand, her personality changes to someone who is absolutely infatuated with him. In her mind, Nu must have Ragna to herself, and anyone who gets in her way must die, thus making her an obsessive yandere instead of an possessive one (possessive yanderes tend to kill their love interest to avoid losing them to someone else). Nu’s love for Ragna has also given her the habit of using the most sexual innuendo out of the entire cast in the BlazBlue series. This especially the case when around Ragna, as she is usually giving him a “naughty” smile when using innuendo around him. However, what makes Nu different to traditional yanderes is that while she changes to a person who is in love with Ragna, she doesn’t necessarily have a “deredere” side to her personality as she still tends to say dark and graphic things to others and may still act emotionless even in Ragna’s presence. This unrequited love is due to a unique interpretation of what little of Saya’s memories of Ragna she possesses as a direct result of being a clone of his sister, which developed into a romantic affection and the belief that they were destined to be bound together by fate. However, Nu has a unique interpretation of showing affection to Ragna, which involves “killing” each other, knowing that neither herself nor Ragna can’t permanently stay dead due to the Life Link they share. This is because Ragna had destroyed two of Nu’s previous undeveloped bodies in the past before the events of Calamity Trigger ''which were unable to react let alone speak. This gave her the impression that “killing” each other is the best and only way to show affection to Ragna and it is because of this fact that despite loving Ragna a lot, she tends to still fight him in a rather brutal manner when they engage in battle. Over time Nu’s yandere personality becomes more dominant over her emotionless weapon personality, mostly loosening Hazama’s control over her in the process. In ''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, she seems to have acquired habits from the time her soul inhabited Lambda-11’s body, such as counting hits in German when performing Sword Summoner, like she used to do as Lambda. By BlazBlue: Centralfiction not only has she gone AWOL in search of Ragna and a way to merge with him, she shows a lot more emotion even when she’s engaged in emotionless speak. Many characters, such as Nine, have noticed that she’s beginning to act a lot more different than how she used to. As a result, she mostly speaks in a more “humanly” manner rather than the monotone, machine-like voice she had around others in the past. However, Nu’s personality is still largely dark, when put mildly; by this stage, she can be seen as cold, cruel and sadistic, enjoying the pain she inflicts on anyone and everyone that isn’t Ragna or that she thinks is getting in her way. An example of this includes her fight against Mu-12, where she constantly promises that she (i.e. Noel Vermillion) will pay for denying her wishes to be with Ragna and for killing her at the end of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, saying that she will force her to suffer what she had suffered as her soul wandered the Boundary for what felt like an eternity. At heart, however, Nu is a sad and lonely girl who has endured roughly four years of nightmarish torture and experimentation by Control Organization’s science division, clinging to her memories of Ragna to give her hope. It is for this reason that she hates the world and wants to merge with Ragna to form the Black Beast. This hatred extends to Hazama due to the experimentation that he, along with the entire Control Organization science division, did on her, but has kept quiet about it throughout her time serving them until she breaks free from their control. Despite being known to love Ragna very much, Nu can sometimes show anger against Ragna. The first time was in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma when he declares that he would “save” her, causing her much confusion turned frustration, turned murderous rage. Similarly, in The Wheel of Fortune Drama CD she becomes heartbroken and feels betrayed after a long string of confessions to Ragna lead him to attack her out of annoyance because she wouldn’t stop talking. This caused Nu to mentally snap before breaking out in maniacal laughter, beating Ragna into unconsciousness, brutally murdering an already incapacitated Tsubaki and forcing Ragna into the Kiln with her. History She, as with Lambda and Mu, was made as a replica of Saya, Ragna and Jin’s sister. They seem to share some of Saya’s memories, though nothing congruous. She possesses a fragment of the Blue.BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, Story Mode, v-13- stories, wish ''that which is inherited'' Nu’s existence is owed to an agreement by Relius Clover and Kokonoe Mercury. When Relius desired to “make” an Event Weapon, he went to Kokonoe for assistance, negotiating her help in exchange for a Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field. When Kokonoe used the Magic spell Infinite Gravity, the casket that contained her doll of body began to swell and burst – giving form to the Prime Field. In the ensuing aftermath of the event, Roy reported to the, hospitalized, Kokonoe that Relius had escaped with Nu’s body. ''an evil sign'' The short story, an evil sign, detailed the second half of Nu’s birth. She was attached to multiple cables, each injecting magic element into her body, with multiple scientists raising the level multiple times. One particular cable attached to her eye, pumping huge levels of magic element into it, during this, Nu’s body spasmed with life, shocking the scientists, who’s job finishing her was now finished. After finalizing the schedule for her to be delivered to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, they discussed how she was specially created by Relius Clover and the 7th Agency. However, their idle chit-chat was cut short by the arrival of Hazama, who had organized to take Nu himself under the Emperor’s order. Asking that he could see her himself, Hazama wandered into her chamber alongside the chief scientist, he admired their work and touched her, exclaiming that Nu was truly the 13th unit. After the scientist left, Hazama taunted her, telling her to wake up soon; in response, Nu’s eyelids began to flutter. After the story, Nu is released and Hazama gives her orders to protect the Gate against intruders by any means necessary. ''BlazBlue: The Wheel of Fortune'' In the original timeline, Nu descended from the Kiln in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, scanning the area. When she found Ragna she became overjoyed about the chance to finally be with him. However, as she spotted Tsubaki Yayoi, she demanded to know who 'that girl' was. As Tsubaki cowered in fear, Nu then swiftly attacked, claiming that she hated her, only to have the assault deflected by Ragna the Bloodedge. The Murakumo asked why Ragna was protecting Tsubaki, but was told to shut up. She said that she was the only one for Ragna over and over, but Ragna told her to shut up each time, even resorting to pre-emptively attacking her. Nu was heartbroken, thinking that Ragna had abandoned her, but then she burst out insanely laughing and they engaged in an intense fight, which ended in Ragna’s defeat. Jin Kisaragi then rushed to the Murakumo in a blind attempt to try and attack her. Detecting the possession of an Event Weapon, Nu temporarily switched her attention and dispatched Jin with ease. As Jin was persistent, she attacked again, and Tsubaki threw herself in the middle of the blow. Telling a wounded Ragna that she definitely hated 'that girl', Nu attacked again with a barrage of blades in an attempt to finish both Jin and Tsubaki off. Tsubaki managed to completely shield Jin, only to die from her wounds a short while later. Gleefully exclaiming that Tsubaki had died, Nu took Ragna and jumped into the Kiln. Jin followed, saying that he would never forgive her. She was amused, but said that she would not hand Ragna over. As they fell further, she told an unconscious Ragna that it everything was just a decided story that could not be rewritten, and the fusion between Ragna and Nu would form the Black Beast that would terrorize the planet for a whole century. BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger After a series of time loops, Noel Vermillion takes the place of Tsubaki as Jin’s secretary. In the final timeline, Jin had recently lost a battle to Ragna outside the entrance to the basement, where the Kiln and Nu were located. Noel arrives on the scene shortly after and tends to Jin’s wounds. Jin, barely conscience, points to the path towards the Gate saying that Ragna went down there and Noel goes down to investigate and arrest Ragna if possible. Soon after she arrives her attention is caught by the Kiln and seither starts to emerge and Noel flooded with memories from another life she never lived, causing her confusion. When Nu appears from the Kiln, Noel’s loses control over her body as starts acting like a machine, causing her to act like her former self, Mu-12, and is forced into a fight with Nu. The battle ends in Nu’s favour and prepares to execute Noel as per her orders. Just as she strikes, Ragna appears and takes the blow in her place. She constantly confesses her love for him while battling the Grim Reaper, easily overwhelming him and impaling them both with her sword whilst hugging him. In the true ending, she tries to merge with a semi-conscious Ragna by falling with him into the Kiln. However, Noel thwarted her efforts and saved Ragna’s life as the fell. Nu dies after falling back into the Kiln and failing to fuse with Ragna and results in the destruction of her physical body but sends her soul to the Boundary to wander for a painful eternity. ''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, she is replaced by Lambda-11 of the 7th Agency, a slightly weaker, replica Murakumo Unit and a failed test subject disposed by Relius Clover. However, she returns as Lambda’s Unlimited form in the console versions. Storywise, Kokonoe was able to turn Lambda into her own Murakumo unit, salvaging Nu’s soul to give Lambda her life and Nu’s ability to fight. She, in Lambda’s body, assists Tager on Kokonoe’s orders, though her own memories and personality are suppressed. Eventually Hazama coaxes her memories as Nu, causing complications in her programming. Under Phantom’s influence, Lambda is forced into a battle against an illusion of Nu in her Story mode, becoming comatose if she loses. In the True Ending of the story mode, Nu arrives just as Hazama is about to deal the final blow to Ragna. Her memories having fully returned, Nu takes the blow herself to protect him. She collapses into Ragna’s arms, saying that she dreamt of him while she was in the Boundary, and that she will always be with him, her body disintegrating. In the process, she gives Ragna her Idea Engine, which allows him to bypass Hazama’s negation of the BlazBlue, making even Hazama nervous. After the credits, Relius and Hazama can be seen looking into a Kiln saying “It’s amazing how she can regenerate just by will!”, hinting that Nu is still alive. In one of the gag scenarios in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Nu appears in the omake endings in her yandere personality with her body still intact, albeit toned down and changed to that of a preppy fan girl devoted to Ragna. ''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma'' After the events in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger following her battle with Ragna the Bloodedge, Nu was thought to have perished in the Kiln alone. She is later revived by her own will to fuse with Ragna in a form referred to by Hazama as the “Sword of Izanami”. However, she retains her appearance and personality from the previous games. She is re-tuned by Hazama to stand in Ragna’s way once again, though somewhat resisting his control in her arcade ending. During the course of her readjustments and tuning, Hazama makes Nu fight against illusions of Ragna the Bloodedge and Mu-12. After she defeats them, Hazama is amazed at how Nu, who was still in readjustment state, was able to defeat Mu-12. Hazama then commands Nu to absorb the defeated illusion of Mu-12, but it suddenly disappears. He becomes angry at this sudden happening and blames it on Rachel Alucard. Hazama concludes that he needs to fuse them in reality instead, then tells Nu to follow him so that he can adjust her in the underground, where she is taken to the Kiln in the Gate. Afterwards, Nu is seen smiling and happy about being able to meet Ragna soon. Later on, after Hazama makes Phantom teleport Ragna into the Grave Marker of Bases, he then declares the start of the “Heart-Warming Reunion” and makes Nu descend to Ragna. Hazama then tells Ragna to kill each other with Nu, the Sword of Izanami, for her adjustments. After Nu recognizes Ragna, she laughs and tells Ragna that they should start killing each other. Nu and Ragna fight, but because Ragna wasn’t giving his all, she tells him that he isn’t doing enough for her, which forces Ragna to activate his Blue Grimoire. However, a Dimensional Interference starts in the area, and Ragna becomes unable to activate his BlazBlue. After Ragna is surprised at the fact such a huge level of Dimensional Interference is happening, Hazama tells Ragna that it is possible thanks to the Emperor’s power. After Ragna tries to attack Hazama, he makes Nu attack Ragna, where she injures him. Nu tells Ragna not to take his attention elsewhere and that he should only look at her. Hazama then declares that the Banquet is starting and tells Nu and Ragna to continue killing each other as their “song” will open the Nemesis Horizon. It is seen later that after the Dimensional Interference, the injury that Nu had given to Ragna was recorded into his Blue Grimoire, and that injury had opened up afterwards at a restaurant with Taokaka and Bullet. Later after Noel Vermillion obtained control over her power as Mu-12, Hazama ambushes her and makes Nu “observe” her and fight against her. After the fight, Nu retreats from the area. When Litchi Faye Ling goes to Ikaruga to find Kokonoe Mercury and waits with TR-0009 Tager, Azrael coincidentally appears and Nu appears to attack Litchi under Hazama’s order. Nu easily defeats Litchi but is unable to finish her off because Kagura Mutsuki and Tager interferes and escapes with her, where Nu is left alone with the disappointed Azrael. Azrael is unable to fight against Nu because she had no fighting intents against him. Later during the battle in the Colosseum, Nu is seen standing with Hazama while he talks to Hades: Izanami. Afterwards, Hazama tells Nu to follow him so he can give adjustments to her. When Ragna, Noel, and Celica visit Asphyxia in order to obtain the Kushinada’s Lynchpin and was about to receive Bang Shishigami’s help, Relius, Nu, and Litchi assault them to stop them from activating the Lynchpin. Nu attacks Noel, and starts synchronization with her. They both enter an empty white space where Nu and Noel see each other in a mirror. After Noel declares that Nu is Noel Vermillion due to being pulled into the situation, the synchronization succeeds. After coming back to reality, Nu tells Relius that the synchronization with Noel had finished. It is revealed that due to the synchronization, Nu had also become a Successor of the Blue. Relius then commands Nu to kill Noel since she is of no use anymore. Nu then attacks Noel, where Celica Ayatsuki Mercury tries to protect her, which makes Nu attack both of them but is blocked by Ex Machina: Minerva from harming them. Afterwards, Relius commands Nu to go to where Hazama is. Ragna tells Nu to stop, but she ignores him and leaves. Nu then arrives below the entrance of Nemesis Horizon. Hazama commands Nu to open it and pull Master Unit Amaterasu out of it. Nu activates her Blue Grimoire and prays as the Successor of the Blue to tell Master Unit Amaterasu to appear before her. The Nemesis Horizon then opens and Amaterasu becomes summoned into reality. After Highlander: Takemikazuchi is summoned onto the earth, Hades: Izanami commands Nu to fuse with Takemikazuchi in order to control it. However, with the combined strength of Jin, Noel and Ragna, the Takemikazuchi is defeated. After Ragna defeats Takemikazuchi and enters it with Celica, Nu appears in front of them. Nu then starts speaking in the same way of how Noel speaks. When Celica and Ragna could not tell how fast or slow the time is flowing inside, Nu tells them that because of Celica, the time inside Takemikazuchi is accelerating. After the scenery inside Takemikazuchi appears, it is shown that they were inside Magic City of Ishana, which was the last scene the current Celica had seen before she had come to the future. Nu tells Ragna that she was waiting for Ragna for a long time and was worried because he wasn’t showing up. Ragna tells Nu to stop with her current way of speaking like Noel, which makes Nu tell him that he is being mean because she is currently also Noel Vermillion, which Ragna denies and tells her that she is Nu. Nu then tells Ragna that through the synchronisation with Noel, she found out that the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido was the place where Noel Vermillion was supposed to disappear. She tells him that on the day Ibukido had perished, Noel was being smelted as a material to be used for the creation of a Black Beast, in order for the 7th Agency to win the war against the World Void Information Control Organization. Nu then asks Ragna how a Black Beast is created, and tells him that they are created through the fusion of a Blue Grimoire and a Murakumo Unit. Ragna then asks Nu how the 7th Agency knew this, where Nu tells him that someone had told them the method, which happened to be Relius Clover. Nu tells Ragna that the Murakumo Unit that was to be used as a material for the creation of a Black Beast was Noel and asks Ragna who he thinks the owner of the Blue Grimoire was at the time, where Ragna realizes that it was Yūki Terumi. Nu reveals that it was planned that Terumi and Noel were to fuse in order to create the Black Beast, but it ended in failure. She reveals that Noel wouldn’t have wanted to become the heart of the man who destroyed her mind, took her family and everything away from her, even if she had died. However, she tells Ragna that everything went alright because Takemikazuchi had destroyed everything. Ragna asks Nu why Terumi wanted to become a Black Beast, but Nu tells Ragna to ask Terumi himself as she doesn’t know. Nu tells Ragna that her story is over and asks him if he had to come to destroy her, and goes back talking like her yandere self. Nu then happily tells Ragna they should start killing each other right away and that Celica can join them, although Nu would kill her immediately. Nu then declares that she will “hug” Ragna again, by which she means she will imaple him with her sword as well as actually hugging him tightly. Ragna declares that he did not come to kill Nu or destroy her, and points out the fact that even if he does kill her she doesn’t stay dead. Nu tells Ragna it is because of the Life Link that they both share, and points out that it is like a string of fate. Ragna tells her that they really need to end their negative relationship already. Nu tells Ragna that she wants to kill each other with Ragna forever, but Ragna tells her that it’s over since she had asked Ragna to “save” her. Confused, Nu denies saying anything like that, but Ragna tells her that the whole story that she had just told him was like asking him to save her. Nu then becomes even more confused, which turns into frustration and anger, telling Ragna to “drop the bullshit” or she would kill him for real. Ragna taunts her, asking her to try if she is truly capable of doing so, since she knows that neither of them aren’t truly capable of dying due to the Life Link she had recently mentioned. Nu becomes even more enraged, while Ragna tells her to bring it on, knowing that his method of saving is rough, and the two engage in an intense battle inside the Takemikazuchi’s core. Ragna easily defeats Nu even without the use of his Blue Grimoire, which makes Nu go into denial on how Ragna became stronger. Ragna tells Nu that it isn’t that he is strong but that she is weak, even though he said that she is the “strongest” out of the two. Nu then falls unconscious, where Ragna catches her before she falls. Ragna points out that Nu’s sleeping face looks similar to Noel, where Celica comments that she looks cute. Nu is then taken out from the Takemikazuchi by Ragna and Celica. After Nu is taken out from the Takemikazuchi, Ragna asks Celica to heal her, where Hakumen asks him why he isn’t killing her. Ragna tells Hakumen that he doesn’t want to kill Nu, which makes Hakumen try to kill Nu himself, which Ragna and Celica both reject against. Suddenly, Hades: Izanami appears, which makes Ragna try to attack her, but because he doesn’t actually attack her, Hades: Izanami asks if Ragna wants her. After Hades: Izanami talks quietly that “Brother is rejecting her again” in Saya’s voice, she tells Ragna that he cannot save her forever, where Nu then suddenly attacks Ragna from the back. Nu tells Ragna to not say something so sad as “saving her”, then Ragna falls from his injury. After that, Nu retreats and her whereabouts become unknown. ''BlazBlue: Centralfiction'' It is heavily implied by what is known so far in BlazBlue: Centralfiction that she is no longer under Hazama’s nor the Control Organization’s control and has gone AWOL in search of Ragna and is becoming more human-like in the way of emotions and feelings. She spends most of her Act 1 searching for Ragna within the Embryo. While she doesn’t actually find him herself, an illusion created by Nine appears at the Kiln where Ragna finds himself. In the meantime, the real Nu goes off in search of the Event Weapon to use as a medium to fulfil her desire to have a true merge with Ragna. Eventually, she is summoned to Nine, who says that if she wants her wish to come true, she must defeat Hades: Izanami. In Act II, after Nu defeated Izanami, she tried to create her ideal world for just her and Ragna but fails. Izanami reveals that even though she won, her wish would automatically be denied by Noel, who is unconsciously undoing the wishes of the Qualified that have beaten Izanami. Enraged, Nu proclaims that she will never forgive Noel for what she had done and vows to kill her with her own hands. In Act 3, as she continues to look for an Event Weapon she managed to find Mu at Kushinada’s Lynchpin, who had separated from Noel, but Nu addresses her by her full name nonetheless since the fact was unbeknownst to her. After a series of sadistic comments about making her suffer as she did, in the Boundary, as payback for killing her back in Calamity Trigger and for denying her wish to become one with Ragna, Nu tries to kill Mu and an intense battle breaks out. The battle ends in Nu’s favour and is about to execute Mu as she is currently incapacitated until Ragna intervenes to save her at the last minute, once again taking an otherwise fatal blow from Nu in her stead. Nu asked why he got in her way, and he explained that he will not let her take the Lynchpin, so he can save her, and for that, he also has to end her desire. Powers and abilities In battle, she summons numerous swords to keep pressure on her opponents from a distance. Her battle appearance even stems from an apparatus, resembling a large sword with a face, that breaks apart to become her armor and weapons. Nu is a very lethal combatant on the battlefield. As a Murakumo Unit, Nu boasts abnormal fighting abilities. She can repair herself and fight in tip-top shape should she sustain enough damage, making her seem almost immortal. Her Drive ability, comes in the form of controlling the very fabric of space. She can alter gravity, open up rifts, teleport, fly and summon swords to wipe out her opponents with ease. In combat, it is not uncommon to see a flurry of swords materializing out of thin air and disappearing just as quickly, flying and attacking rapidly from many angles at once. Her Overdrive is , giving her the characteristics of her Unlimited form by summoning two swords per strike instead of one. Her method of finishing off opponents come in the form of combining her eight blades to create a dimensional rift that summons a gigantic sword to smash her opponents into oblivion. Nu also shares a Life Link with Ragna, which makes her become unkillable by normal means unless Ragna and herself were to be killed at the same time, be killed by Izayoi’s Immortal Breaker, or be killed by Hakumen’s Time Killer technique. Trivia ;Naming *Nu’s name comes from “ν” (nu), the thirteenth letter in the Greek Alphabet and serves as the beginning bit of her Murakumo serial number. “13” serves as the second half of her serial number and shows how Nu is the thirteenth Murakumo Unit. Like Mu-12, one half of Nu’s serial number, 13, also relates to death; in Tarot cards, the thirteenth card is the Death Arcana, as well as being widely considered the unluckiest number in most first world cultures. * Many of Nu’s attacks have names referencing cars. **True Impreza: Subaru Impreza **Sickle Storm: Geo Storm **Luminas Slave: Daihatsu Boon Luminas **Crescent Saber: Honda Saber **Supra Rage: Toyota Supra **Act Pulsar: Nissan Pulsar **Legacy Edge: Subaru Legacy **Spike Chaser: Toyota Chaser **Facelift: Automotive facelift ;Appearance * In early concept art, the blades which float behind Nu are identical to the white portion of Ragna’s sword. * In the finalized concept art of Nu, her eyes are blue. They were, however, changed to red. ;Other * Nu’s birthday is New Year’s Eve, as well as being the last day of the year on the Gregorian calendar. * In the Japanese official website for Calamity Trigger’s arcade version, Nu’s voice actress is listed as “????”. * Nu uses sexual innuendos when speaking to Ragna. Such cases are: ** “How would you like it? Gentle? Or a bit more rough perhaps?” ** “Don’t wanna talk, hm? Perhaps you’ll open up after something a bit more… physical?” ** “Let’s kill each other again… She can watch, if you want… or we can make it a threesome! She’ll have to go first though!” ** “Hehehehe… C’mon, Ragna …Let’s go as deep as possible this time!” ** “Come on, Ragna! I said more! You’re not going to satisfy me with just that…! Give me more of your delicious energy…” '' *Nu and Noel were featured in a montage of characters who were voiced by their current English voice actress, Cristina Valenzuela. The montage was drawn by Alex Ahad, art director from the fighting game ''Skullgirls.The Montage *In the English dub of Chronophantasma, Nu has been incorrectly referred to as the “Sword of Izanagi” in text, instead of “Sword of Izanami” in her arcade mode. ;Appearances in other media *Nu is featured as an Avatar in the game Groove Coaster 2. She is obtainable by purchasing the “ARC SYSTEM WORKS Pack”. This pack contains four songs: “CHRONOPHANTASMA”, “Rebellion”, “Catus Carnival”, and “Awakening The Chaos”. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Prime Field Category:Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field Category:Murakumo Units Category:Playable Characters Category:Calamity Trigger Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Chimelical Complex Characters Category:BlazBlue (manga) Characters Category:The Wheel of Fortune Characters Category:Alter Memory Characters Category:Cross Tag Battle Characters